dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Quest Wiki
Logo Not to step on anybody's toes, but wouldn't it be interesting and iconic to have the Slime in this wikia's logo? SpongeBathBill 19:22, 21 February 2009 (UTC) genau dragon quest ist super! Well maybe we could have a slime or a metalslime, bubbleslime, she-slime , slime stack, king slime and normal slime as a logo LOLZ Edit from xemnas sora Hello Your spoiler and navigation templates coding is straightly ripped from Final Fantasy Wikia. Least you could do is refer the history of such templates from the Final Fantasy Wiki to credit the people who worked on them. - [[User:Henryacores|'Henry']][[User Talk: Henryacores|'acores']][http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/User:Henryacores/The_Reviews ^'''] 22:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :If that's the case then I might go and try to tweak those templates some (even though I hardly ever see the spoiler tag since the front page of this wiki gives a spoiler warning). I'll make note of this in the template pages for now, but are you certain the templates originated from Final Fantasy Wiki? When something is borrowed once it doesn't take long for it to get around. Just sayin'. --PantheonSasuke 23:49, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Who has deleted everything?! T_T DQ News We might wanna hold off on praising the number of articles we have, especially when the vast majority of said articles are duplicates, ehheh heh... ehh... --PantheonSasuke 00:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it. ha ha. --Pagoda 05:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we have a long way to go before we can stop and praise. After all most of are monster articles are a picture and a single sentence (if even that). Plus Dragon Quest is a very under-rated and slightly unknown series in the west, it's just 20 - 50 wiki contributers that are editing the hundreds of pages...I posted this, proof read it and then made myself sad...Ss14hero 01:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Playable Characters Template Does we need to make a distinction between playable characters and non-playable characters in each Dragon Quest series characters Template? 20:03, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edit The most recent edit here, as of this talk edit, placed this bit of text on the main page. ja:DRAGON QUEST Wiki de: es: ... along with a picture of Sancho. The text was given links pertaining to the '''ja:DRAGON QUEST, the de:, and the es:, which from what I see, looks like language options (Japanese, Deutsch (sp), English), but I don't think this wiki has those kind of options on it. So... was there purpose to this edit? Or should it be regarded as gibberish and rolled back? --PantheonSasuke 02:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Unless there's going to be a translation of the wiki, it should be removed. Moreover, the home page should be locked to all but administrators to cut down on vandalism. This is how it is done on other wikis and it is a good idea. Otherwise, you'll have what happened to another wiki that shall remain unnamed that had on its homepage Kill all of the (insert pejorative here). --Shinitenshi 03:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) DQ VI US release The North American release was announced today, though it's now Realms of Revelation. http://press.nintendo.com/articles.jsp?id=26902 I wasn't sure how to add the links to the Wiki DesertLynx83 01:49, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Request to Kill this Wiki Maybe kill is too harsh? I don't know. When I was playing Dragon Quest, and I needed help at some point, I made it a point to NOT come to this wiki, most pages are disorganized and not very helpful at all, really. Maybe its because there aren't a whole lot of resources to work with (DQ has never been a popular series.) I tried to help, I really did, but its a bit overwhelming. There are SOME good pages. Like the overview ones about each game (See this , this and this). But then you have pages that are just plain miserable. (Like this , this , this , this). Symptoms include: Very little information, no pictures, bad spelling and grammar, and that God Awful white background. I get that you're all working very hard to keep this wiki up and running. I do. BUT I don't think it would be a bad idea, to, maybe, restart? Perhaps keep this up as a placeholder until a newer, better looking, more organized wiki project has started up? I think this is a lost cause at this point. Simply put, there are too many pages with too little content. The wiki is a messy, unorgainzed mess. And its a real shame because this wiki could really help inspire more people to this underrated (atleast in America) series. This wiki is only good and giving general information. It NEEDS to go deeper than that. Otherwise whats the point? Thanks for your time. -Hero of Slime